Final Fantasy weapons
This is a list of all the weapons found in the original Final Fantasy, including the Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls, 20th Anniversary and subsequent remakes. Prices In the Origins release for the PlayStation, an Easy mode was introduced and the player was allowed to choose difficulty. In Easy mode, weapon prices are generally lower. Prior to the Origins release, all releases used the Normal prices. After the Origins release, all releases use the Easy prices. Unless otherwise noted as a footnote, all weapons sell for approximately half their purchase price. All weapons introduced in Dawn of Souls and subsequent releases sell for 100 gil, even those available for purchase. Job key Fists Daggers Gallery Knife FFII Art.png|Knife Dagger FFII Art.png|Dagger Mythril Knife FFII Art.png|Mythril Knife Cat Claws FFII Art.png|Cat Claws Swords Gallery Rapier FFI Art.png|Rapier Saber FFI Art.png|Saber Broadsword FFII Art.png|Broadsword Werebuster FFI Art.png|Werebuster Rune Blade FFI Art.png|Rune Blade Wyrmkiller FFI Art.png|Wyrmkiller Coral Sword FFI Art.png|Coral Sword Longsword FFII Art.png|Longsword Great Sword FFI Art.png|Great Sword Razer FFI Art.png|Razer Mythril Sword FFII Art.png|Mythril Sword Ragnarok FFIII Art.png|Vorpal Sword Flame Sword FFII Art.png|Flame Sword Ice Brand FFII Art.png|Ice Brand Defender FFI Art.png|Defender Sun Blade FFII Art.png|Sun Blade Excalibur FFIII Art.png|Excalibur Katana Gallery Scimitar FFI Art.png|Scimitar Falchion FFI Art.png|Falchion Sasuke's Blade FFI Art.png|Sasuke's Blade Masamune FFIII Art.png|Masamune Nunchaku Gallery Nunchaku FFI Art.png|Nunchaku Iron Nunchaku FFI Art.png|Iron Nunchaku Axes Gallery Axe FFII Art.png|Battle Axe Great Axe FFI Art.png|Great Axe Morning Star FFIII Art.png|Mythril Axe Light Axe FFI Art.png|Light Axe Hammers Gallery Hammer FFI Art.png|Hammer Mythril Hammer FFI Art.png|Mythril Hammer Thor's Hammer FFI Art.png|Thor's Hammer Staves Gallery Staff FFI Art.png|Staff Healing Staff FFI Art.png|Healing Staff Power Staff FFI Art.png|Power Staff Mage's Staff FFI Art.png|Mage's Staff Crosier FFI Art.png|Crosier Wizard's Staff FFI Art.png|Wizard's Staff Other appearances ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia DFFOO Braveheart (I).png|Braveheart. DFFOO Enhancer (I).png|Enhancer. DFFOO Flame Sword (I).png|Flame Sword. DFFOO Ice Brand (I).png|Icebrand. Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Light Axe Icon.png|Light Axe Rank 5 icon. PFF Light Axe Icon 2.png|Light Axe Rank 6 icon. PFF Light Axe Icon 3.png|Light Axe Rank 7 icon. PFF Mythril Knife Icon.png|Mythril Knife. PFF Mythril Sword Icon.png|Mythril Sword. PFF Rapier Icon.png|Rapier. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade FFAB Rapier R.png|Rapier (N). FFAB Rapier R+.png|Rapier (N+). FFAB Greataxe R.png|Greataxe ®. FFAB Mythril Knife R.png|Mythril Knife ®. FFAB Greataxe R+.png|Greataxe (R+). FFAB Mythril Knife R+.png|Mythril Knife (R+). FFAB Light Axe SR.png|Light Axe (SR). FFAB Viking Axe SR.png|Viking Axe (SR). FFAB Light Axe SR+.png|Light Axe (SR+). FFAB Viking Axe SR+.png|Viking Axe (SR+). FFAB Wyrmkiller SR+.png|Wyrmkiller (SR+). FFAB Razer SSR.png|Razer (SSR). FFAB Sun Blade SSR.png|Sun Blade (SSR). FFAB Razer SSR+.png|Razer (SSR+). FFAB Sun Blade SSR+.png|Sun Blade (SSR+). FFAB Dark Claymore UR.png|Dark Claymore (UR). Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFRK Assassin's Dagger FFI.png|Assassin Dagger. FFRK Braveheart FFI.png|Braveheart. FFRK Defender FFI.png|Defender. FFRK Excalibur FFI.png|Excalibur. FFRK Gladius FFI.png|Gladius. FFRK Healing Staff FFI.png|Healing Staff. FFRK Light Axe FFI.png|Light Axe. FFRK Mage Masher FFI.png|Mage Masher. FFRK Mage's Staff FFI.png|Mage's Staff. FFRK Mythril Knife FFI.png|Mythril Knife. FFRK Ogrekiller FFI.png|Ogrekiller. FFRK Orichalcum FFI.png|Orichalcum. FFRK Ragnarok FFI.png|Ragnarok. FFRK Rune Axe FFI.png|Rune Axe. FFRK Rune Blade FFI.png|Rune Blade. FFRK Sage's Staff FFI.png|Sage's Staff. FFRK Sun Blade FFI.png|Sun Blade. FFRK Ultima Weapon FFI.png|Ultima Weapon. es:Lista de armas de Final Fantasy it:Lista di armi in Final Fantasy ru:Список оружия Final Fantasy I Category:Weapons in Final Fantasy 01